1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cycle counter for use with a sliding or rotary movement device and more particularly, counts the total number of rotations or reciprocations of a device.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In connection with numerous devices, such as weapons, engines and the like, it is highly desirable to maintain a running account of the number of cycles to which the system has been subjected in order to provide an orderly replacement of known wear items. Conventional wear counters are bulky, employ numerous parts and in some cases require external power for their operation. Their bulk and requirements are inconsistent with certain applications of use, particularly where there are space limitations. Mechanical and electrical counters are typically complicated devices having numerous parts while chemical counters require external current to perform their functions. Many of these types cannot withstand high shock stress of the type associated with heavy artillery guns. Also, where special tools or precision equipment is needed to read the counter, such sophisticated items are not usually available to military troops in combat.